The Boss
by TheWriteFiction
Summary: Bulma is stressed out at work, and with no Vegeta at home to help her out, she decides to take her frustrations out on someone else. [One Shot] [GohanXBulma] [Cheating] COMPLETE


**Author's Note** : Hello all. The next chapter of **_Dragonball Z: Golden Age_** will be coming up soon, so bear with me for a little bit. I've got many uploads for one shots and main storyline chapters planned, so I hope you guys are looking forward to it.

I also hope you guys like this one too. Just a little something I felt like cooking up in my free time.

I was inspired to write this one after seeing Gohan and Bulma's interactions in TFS Abridged, which I thought was hysterical and an interesting fanfic premise. lol. As much as I love Vegeta and Bulma, I couldn't help but try this one out.

* * *

 **Dragonball Z**

 _ **Golden Age**_

 _The Boss_

Sitting at her desk inside her lab, eyes panning over several dozen computer holograms in front of her simultaneously as they scrolled through countless lists of complex equations, graphs and numbers, the blue haired president of Capsule Corp gave a tired sigh and leant back in her black office chair, where she proceeded to sway from side to side. Watching the programs in front of her process the next string of calculations she'd recently inputted, the woman then reached up and rubbed her forehead in an irritated manner.

"That's not going to work," she mumbled to herself, dropping her hand back onto her desk as the computer continued putting together the data from her latest experiment.

She was attempting to devise a new means of transportation by way of a manmade- or in this case _woman_ made- teleporter. The idea was to create a device that would allow people to travel long distances across the planet or the galaxy without the use of cars, jets, rockets or boats. It was a brilliant concept, but the process was incredibly meticulous and complicated, especially when she had to crunch over five million lines of code and mathematics, and compress them all into a device that was the size of a phone.

On the plus side, if she was successful with this, she would be able to advance all of her current research projects to a whole new level of study, as well as all her other future endeavors. The potential behind such an achievement would be limitless.

Of course getting to this next step would take a lot of time and effort, so all Bulma had to do was be patient. However, after a several months of reading over hundreds of pages of data and conducting countless more experiments, her endurance was starting to wear a little thin on this front.

Over the last few years a lot of events had taken place in and around the planet Earth, and caused many changes in the group's dynamic, both good and annoying.

Following the invasion of Grand Emperor Blizzard and his forces, the Z-fighters had all knuckled down and begun new regiments of training, recovery, self-exploration and self-improvement. Adding it all together and the trials that followed, the experience had not only reshaped the structure of the entire planet, it'd also left its share of scars and questions that needed to be answered. The most prominent of these was Vegeta, who only a couple of years ago had left the Earth on a long journey across the cosmos in search of Blizzard's remaining strongholds. From it, the Saiyan Prince hoped to not only gain a new series of tests, challenges and experiences from his mission, but also find out if there were any other Saiyans left alive out there in the universe.

His last quest years ago had been limited to only a couple of galaxies and didn't turn up any results. This time however his absence was going to be of the extended variety, leaving Bulma on Earth to look after her son and family… alone.

This meant that the bluenette had to carry the burdens and responsibilities of a mother all by herself… not that she hadn't already been doing that when Vegeta had been living with her. What's more, since her husband was no longer around, she hadn't gotten any action at all for the last two years, and as a result was left feeling incredibly stressed out and frustrated. Despite appearing seemingly composed on the outside, Bulma had actually been acting more high strung and agitated than usual; a fact that did not go unnoticed by her friends.

Pulling out a cigarette from her lab coat pocket, popping it into her mouth and lighting it, the blue haired beauty inhaled and exhaled a big puff of smoke, which helped to calm her jumbled nerves… if only a little bit. _"Damn that man. How can he just take off and leave me for so long? Doesn't he realize that he's needed down here even more than he is out there?"_

Though the place had gotten a lot quieter, cleaner, and she loved that she didn't have to put up with the prince's brooding, grunting, yelling and/or complaining every time they tried to have a conversation, the downside was that she'd lost her number one stress reliever.

As much of a pain in the ass Vegeta could be to live with, the one thing that he excelled at the most around the house, which Bulma could say without a shadow of a doubt, was that he was great in bed. No. Not just great. He was _fantastic_.

In times of great stress, turmoil, and boredom, sex with the Saiyan Prince was the only activity that could fully relieve Bulma of all her troubles and satisfy her every need and desire, leaving her feeling completely fulfilled at the end of every night and, if the stars aligned correctly, the beginning of every day.

This wasn't even counting all the other hours between these periods that the two of them got together whenever Bulma just wanted to mess around or have some fun.

Back when Vegeta was still around, things had been good, and life was great.

But now that the man was no longer here to fill in any of these quotas, it left Bulma stressed, edgy, and horny day in and day out. It became even worse whenever she became overloaded with work, because she had nothing to look forward to afterwards. Even trying to get a simple project completed was weighing heavily on her soul. Honestly it was a real pain in the ass.

She'd even taken up her father's habit of chain smoking to try and help suppress some of her tension, but even a pack a day wasn't helping at all.

" _God damn it, I need a fuck,"_ Bulma thought as she sat there watching the numbers flash by on the screen. Right now she was as tense as she ever could be and her core was so tight her whole body was practically revving at high gear. After several more seconds of tapping her foot and getting nowhere with her project, the blue haired president of Capsule Corp let out an irate growl and stood up. _"Forget this. I'm going to get some fresh air."_

Leaving her work station, the woman hit the hallways of Capsule Corp and began walking laps around the facility, her hands in her pockets and a miserable look slapped across her face. Trailing smoke everywhere she went, the woman made a quick detour through the main building's preserve, where she found her father and mother lounging about on the garden chairs, drinking tea and eating cake together. Not wanting to disturb their little picnic, the woman continued on, entering another part of the main structure on the east quadrant in the research and development area.

After several minutes of walking Bulma didn't feel a single change in her mood or body. In fact, she still felt as tense and irritated as she did when she first left the lab. Even switching out to a new cigarette didn't help improve her current temper and, as she approached the gravity room, she continued muttering complaints to herself.

" _If I don't take this edge off soon, I think I'm going to lose my mind."_ Two years of going cold turkey was not good for someone like her. Right now she could sleep with just about anything.

Just as she was thinking of going to her room to find her collection of… _remedial_ _toys_ , the woman then heard the door to the gravity room open with a loud hiss and looked up. Moments later her eyes widened in shock when she saw the person that came out of it.

An eighteen year old Gohan, clad in nothing but a pair of tight black spandex trunks and training boots, strolled out of the training chamber with a towel draped around his neck and his perfectly toned body on full display. His skin glistening with sweat as he used the large cloth to wipe his face off, the teen then stopped in the middle of the hallway and, arching his back slightly, gave a well-deserved sigh of relief.

Seeing Gohan's abs tighten and his chest heave with that breath he took almost had the gaping Bulma drop the cigarette sitting in her mouth, as her heart literally hammered against her ribcage.

"Oh Kami…"

Glancing behind him, Gohan gave his signature warm smile when he saw the young Trunks trot out after him, wearing his green and orange gi with a towel draped over his neck as well; just like his older training partner.

"Wow, Gohan," Trunks chirped when he stopped beside the taller boy. "I thought I was going to die in there, but you were able to train at over a thousand times gravity without even breaking a sweat. Heck, you didn't even go Super Saiyan!"

The teenager chuckled as he finished wiping off his face and gripped the towel hanging over him. "I've been doing this a lot longer than you have, little guy. There's no need to try and push yourself when you don't have to."

The ecstatic Trunks then balled his hands into fists and pumped them excitedly. "When I grow up, I want to become as strong as you so that I can fight and defend this planet!"

"And I'm sure you will," Gohan remarked, at the same time reaching down and patting the beaming child on the shoulder. "That was a great session you had in there. Just remember what I taught you today and we'll be able to pick it back up in the morning."

The eight year old nodded his head vigorously, "Okay, Gohan." He then reached forward and gave the person he viewed as an older sibling a hug around his leg. "You're the best." After which he detached himself from the demi-Saiyan's limb and sprinted down the hall, heading straight towards his room.

Laughing at the kid's display of affection, Gohan was then about to head up to his room to have a shower, only to then notice Bulma standing several feet away, gaping at him. "Yo, Bulma. What's up?" the boy greeted with a wave.

Realizing she was being addressed, the blue haired scientist shut her mouth, shook her head and smiled back nervously. "Oh. H-Hey, Gohan. Yeah. Everything's fine."

"Just taking a walk?"

"Yeah. I was getting a little bit frustrated working on my teleportation project… so I decided to put it down and have a bit of a break," Bulma giggled back nervously, trying her best not to stare at the half-naked hunk in front of her but failing outright. Watching his arms flex and his stomach tighten when he turned had the woman's stomach quiver with excitement. _"God, he looks so good."_

Nodding in understanding, the Saiyan teen grinned warmly. "You're the smartest woman I know, Bulma… so I know everything's going to work out for you one way or another. Just don't work yourself too hard."

"Yeah. Th-Thanks," Bulma stuttered, flushing a little bit at his compliment. It'd been a while since someone had actually made a positive remark on her abilities. Since Vegeta didn't even bother to thank her for anything, the reception she received from Gohan was much appreciated.

Of course his well-timed comment didn't help quell the sudden surge of excitement she was now getting from looking at his tight hot body. In fact it only seemed to make things worse for her.

After giving the woman in the lab coat a nod of acknowledgement, Gohan then gestured down the hallway behind him. "Anyway, I'm in a desperate need for a shower right now and I've got some work waiting for me back at my office. So I'll see you later." With a friendly wave of farewell, he then turned and headed off on his own way.

Bulma, watching the young adult leave, couldn't help but admire the teen's broad shoulders and ripped back, which seemed to flex every time he stepped. Swallowing nervously as she watched the sweat roll down the layers of solid, toned muscle, her eyes then ventured down to the boy's ass, which she could see was framed perfectly in his tight black shorts. Staring at it, the woman was unable to stop her face and body from heating up, her core tightening with excitement while she licked her lips hungrily.

Upon seeing him vanish down the hallway moments later, the woman was left to deal with the rampant chain of thoughts that started flooding into her head.

Gohan had been a close friend and companion of hers for years, and in all that time the two had gone on many adventures with one another. He was there with her when they journeyed across the cosmos to Namek in search of the dragon balls, he was there when rescued her and the rest of the world from Garlic Junior, he was there when the android crisis was in full effect and saved the planet from Cell, and he continuously stuck through every single conflict that took place over the seven years to follow. He was even there for her when her husband left to go explore the universe; giving her comfort, company and conversation during the times when she needed it most. Hell, he'd even taken on the roles that a loving husband or partner would normally have around the house; cleaning the place, helping out with the laundry, helping her cook, and even taking care of Trunks and tutoring him during his free time. Gohan had completed all of these tasks without question or hesitation and, even with the amount of work he already had on his plate, he didn't ask for a single thing in return.

The teen was even working for her company as a paid-intern and, though he was a close friend of the family's, he still wanted to be treated like a normal employee. Needless to say the kid was really determined to take on the world as an ordinary person, damned be the consequences.

Bulma had watched the young warrior grow from a cute, sweet, innocent little boy into a healthy, Spartan adult male with a cool wit and a spitfire personality, who wasn't afraid to back down from a challenge. What's more, aside from having his father's pure heartedness and a charm that he'd built up while hanging out with his friends over the last seven years, the teen had also become quite the handsome hunk.

An incredibly _hot_ hunk if Bulma was being completely honest with herself; especially after that impromptu presentation he'd just given her moments earlier. Seeing the Saiyan in such an undressed and sweaty state had lit a fire inside the blue haired woman's body she hadn't felt in a long time… and she liked it.

" _If I went up to him and asked… maybe… maybe Gohan would be able to help me out,"_ Bulma thought, vaguely noticing that she was starting to get a little hot under the collar.

The idea certainly had merit behind it.

Mulling things over for a couple minutes longer as she stood there in that empty corridor, Bulma realized that out of all her male friends, Gohan was the most ideal and eligible bachelor currently on the market. She didn't have any tainted history with him, he didn't have any major character flaws that turned her off in any way, and though it was true he had a bunch of girls in his life, as far as she was concerned there had been no permanent arrangements or commitments made with any of them. He was practically a walking, prime slab of Grade-A beef being dangled right in front of her face- just waiting to be eaten.

Considering he was dating Videl and a few other girls at the same time, he was pretty much free game between them. This made Bulma think that maybe the half-Saiyan would be able to do something for her if she just asked him. He hasn't turned down anyone so far and he definitely wasn't one to say 'no' to a friend.

As the thought became more and more appealing to the scientist, her head soon started to fill with very inappropriate images of her and Gohan together in her bedroom. She fantasized about how he would undress her and run his calloused, warm hands over her body, familiarizing himself with every inch of her through touch. The sensations sent pleasurable shivers running up her spine and down her limbs as she stood in place, causing the blue haired beauty to moan in delight. After which she then imagined the teen devouring her, sending her to the heights of euphoria, before then turning her over and taking her like a Saiyan would, filling her to the brim with his cock.

Replaying this fantasy over and over in her head had Bulma gasp in pleasure, crossing her legs ever so slightly while wrapping her arms around her stomach. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart, the young woman then looked up with her cheeks flushed and a desperate look on her face. _"Damn it… I need it so bad."_

By this point it'd become impossible for her to keep her fantasies, desires or needs in check anymore. It wasn't long afterwards that she eventually decided to make Gohan her next conquest.

It wasn't like she was looking for love or anything cheesy like that. No. All Bulma wanted to do was mess around a little, get laid, and work off some of this tension she had on her shoulders.

She didn't have anything holding her back or anything to worry about… and it wasn't like she was the most innocent little princess in her youth. Not to mention the best part about this scheme was that she didn't have to tell anyone about it. This could be her little secret, and she was positive that with a little bit of strategy and some good, old-fashioned Bulma Briefs charm, she could get Gohan to play along.

Hopefully she hadn't lost any of her seductive charm from being saddled up with Vegeta for all these years.

So, thinking up a way she would be able to get Gohan alone and all to herself, while at the same time not being disturbed by the rest of her dotting family, Bulma put out her cigarette in a nearby potted plant at and marched back to her room. All the while a determined and excited look remained ever-present on her face.

" _I have a wardrobe to prepare."_

XXX

(The next day)

Work at Capsule Corp started up again as per usual, with the few people who were on for the morning shift pulling into their respective work stations and departments. By orders of the current president, most of the company crew had been assigned to projects in different branches across the state, leaving only a select few essential members on duty. This left the main building virtually empty. However, the few people who were on call for the day included Bulma, a couple members of the research team, a couple of interns, and Gohan, so the work hours were expected to be relatively quiet.

For Bulma, clearing her family out of the main building was easy enough. All she had to do was simply ask her mum and dad to take Trunks out to _Dream Land_ amusement park, and seeing as how they loved to spoil their grandchild rotten with rides, games and candy, they would not be leaving until closing time later that evening.

This was exactly the kind of scenario that the blue haired master of engineering and aeronautics was counting on.

With the family out and the rest of the staff moving about the corporation building, the stage was set for another full and productive day. Hefting his backpack over his shoulder, a smartly dressed Gohan, wearing black vans, slim maroon chinos, a slim fit white polo top with black trim, and his Capsule Corp employee card hanging from his belt, strolled into his office and set his bag neatly behind his desk.

The room that he was assigned by Bulma and his family at the beginning of his tenure here was a very comfortable and large office space. Just like most other indispensable employees, his came with all the perks and equipment necessary to get his work done. Aside from the white walls and ceiling, a full window view of Capsule Corp's superb garden and West City horizon, and the red high-quality carpet, he also had a large, white, computer integrated desk with inbuilt drives and hologram projectors, a second study station on the left hand side of the room with a pinup board, a two-person couch on the other side with a coffee table, two more couches in front of his desk for small conferences, a fridge, personal bathroom, and an espresso machine.

All things considered, Gohan couldn't have been any more comfortable than where he was now.

"Working in a billion-zeni company like this certainly has its benefits," Gohan thought cheerfully to himself as he walked about his desk and pulled up his office chair. After planting himself in the cushioned seat, the teen then turned to his computer station, using the desk-sized touch screen to switch it on and immediately activate the multiple holographic monitors in front of him.

The images that immediately greeted him after the loading screens disappeared were a series of blue prints and designs of a new type of ship, with a whole bunch of numbers and formulas appearing alongside it. Skimming over the details with his finger, Gohan nodded when he saw that everything was right where it needed to be, upon which he then moved his chair over to a separate desk sitting against the wall by the window.

On this table there was another hologram monitor showing a completely different project, which involved the human body, some sort of circulatory system, and a mass of flame-like energy. These images were also accompanied by another bunch of incomprehensible numbers and complex formulas, all of which were slowly changing and alternating alongside the screen featuring the mass of matter; shifting and molding at a continuous rate.

Eyes following the randomly changing patterns, numbers and shape of the energy source, Gohan reached up and pushed the hologram window across, placing the image over a separate projector that activated so that he could better observe the display.

"This is going to take a lot of work," Gohan sighed, at the same time cracking his fingers and knuckles, and giving a big stretch. His muscles creaked as he pushed his chest outwards and lifted his back. "Well… if there's one thing I love more than training, it's a challenge. So let's do this." Psyching himself up with a few slaps to his cheeks, the teen then wasted no time in throwing himself into his work.

The next hour after that Gohan divided his time working on both projects simultaneously. The first one was obviously the designs and calculations behind a new type of craft; a luxury ship that could do both atmospheric and interplanetary travel. Considering the fact that he had all the information regarding it on his main desk, it was obvious that this job took top priority. This then led directly into his second project, which was his investigation into the spiritual energy of ki, which he was currently in the process of breaking down through medical and scientific theory. Since it was such a complicated field and that the energy was constantly changing, it made his job of actually harnessing it through smaller forms of technology and implanting it into everyday use very difficult.

Even with Bulma's notes on Doctor Gero's work in the field, it was only scratching the surface of it. However, this didn't mean that the teen was going to give up on it. He was determined to make his theories and his research work.

So there he sat, his nose in a pile of paper while his pencil scribbled across the surface of his note pad, coming up with new numbers, additions and corrections to both his assignments at a blazing pace. He wanted to make sure he got all his working out right, which was why the hybrid wanted to get it all done on paper before applying his changes to the computers. Knowing that he had a lot to do in this area, he kept at it, stopping only once to grab a coffee from the machine.

Gohan was practically on a roll when he suddenly heard a knock on the door about half an hour later, but didn't bother to stop from his next formula when he spoke, "Come in." He then heard the automatic doors slide open with a hiss.

"My. You're certainly hard at work this morning, Gohan," the familiar voice of Bulma spoke up, prompting the Saiyan to glance up and greet her with a smile.

He then had to do a bit of a double-take when he saw that his friend of many years dressed in a tight khaki halter top that was cut above her stomach, exposing her taut midriff, a short black skirt that stopped just a couple of inches from her hip, revealing a great deal of her long, tanned legs, and a white lab coat over it and pulled back against her shoulders, showing off her new look. She'd also spruced herself up a bit more than usual and, coupled with her natural vibrancy, looked as though she was ready for a long night on the town.

Needless to say, in Gohan's eyes, Bulma looked simply staggering. She was beautiful.

Smiling at seeing the scientist beaming across at him and casually leaning against the door frame, the demi-Saiyan quickly set his pencil down and responded. "Well, I wouldn't be as good a student as I am if I didn't have a solid work ethic. Plus I've got a really big project to finish and a reputation as a top-notch intern to maintain."

"Oh, well we wouldn't want to ruin those now would we?" Bulma replied cheekily, at the same time straightening up and ambling over to his desk. When she reached it, she then wasted no time in plopping herself on the edge, her skirt hiking up a bit as she beamed down at the hybrid. When Gohan saw the woman's smooth leg become exposed to his gaze, the teen had to fight down a blush and the excited, primal sensation that had his insides tense up. "I heard from Trunks that he had a really good session with you the other day."

"Really?"

"Yep. He told me all about it at breakfast. Said he hadn't had that much fun training in the gravity room in a _long_ time," she then cracked a grin at the young man as he leaned back in his office chair. "Honestly, with the amount of energy he has, I don't know how you're able to do it."

"Well he is a Saiyan… and I know from experience that both he and Goten love to learn new fighting techniques. Yesterday I showed him a new take-down move that he could use in the middle of a combo to catch his opponent by surprise," Gohan informed while glancing across at his computer screen. Noticing a slight discrepancy in one of the formulas, he quickly separated it into a different window by using his fingers to physically split the hologram display. He then typed in the correction. "I promised him that we would work on improving it at our next lesson."

It was these words that put a warm smile on Bulma's face. "Vegeta never really showed Trunks any textbook fighting techniques. He just threw him into the gravity room, got him to watch for a few minutes and then hoped for the best. After that he then had Trunks spar him at the highest gravity levels he could take." Running a hand down her thigh, the woman then took on a more forlorn look. "That much I can understand, since he isn't that much of an attentive, fatherly type. I guess that's how Saiyans normally acted in their society. They didn't care much for that whole caring and nurturing aspect of child upbringing, and really just relied mostly on their instincts and talent to learn and grow. But I guess that's how it is with some groups."

"Yeah. You're definitely right about that," Gohan agreed with a friendly smile. "But I suppose… in some ways… humans and Saiyan's aren't all that different from each other." He then gave a light chuckle. "Despite one group being naturally stronger and more resilient than the other, both races have the same capacity to feel and share affections. I mean, from what I heard from Vegeta, in some very rare cases Saiyans actually were able to raise families just like us humans."

"Heh. Even though my 'husband' is a bit of an exception to that rule," Bulma chuckled, at the same time giving the young man in front of her a more intent stare. "Though he did have his moments, I always felt they were too few and far between. If he wasn't so stubborn and prideful, he might've actually opened up a little and been a lot more tolerable." She then gave a bit of a giggle. "Now that I think about it, I suppose we _do_ have a few things in common with each other."

"That you're both firm, loud and sometimes brash people?" Gohan joked, earning a slap to the shoulder from the woman.

"Hey! It doesn't sound okay when you say it out loud, you cheeky bastard," Bulma shouted in good humor, earning a lighthearted laugh from the young man as he raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "But yeah… I guess there is a little bit of truth behind all that. The two of us can be a bit hard to live with."

"I don't think so," Gohan replied in earnest, at the same time resting his hands in front of him. "You're a smart, sophisticated, strong-willed woman with an adventurous spirit and a boundless sense of wonder. When times get tough and situations turn bleak, you're always the one to reel us in, lift us up and give us hope. And when everybody else is losing their heads, you're the only one who's able to keep theirs intact, and fit the rest of ours back on… through force of will if necessary."

Feeling her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat for just a moment, Bulma then looked away with a light streak of scarlet in her cheeks. "Now I know you're just teasing me. I'm not _any_ of those things." She then crossed her legs over and pressed them together tightly. "Whenever any sort of danger came along, I was always the one losing my head the most and being the biggest pain for all of you…"

"But that's only because you weren't a fighter like the rest of us," Gohan said, looking back towards his screen with a sincere look on his face. "You're just a normal person being thrown into situations no other human would ever dream of being involved. That makes you stronger than any of us… and I really admire you for that."

Doing her best to fight down the urge to jump him right then and there, Bulma took a deep breath to calm the raging fire of excitement in her stomach and the knot building in her chest. Upon doing so she then looked back at the hybrid with her face noticeably flushed and a fond smile in play. "Thanks, Gohan."

The teen nodded to her gratefully, "Don't mention it."

Hopping off of the side of the desk, the scientist then moved to the spot directly behind Gohan's chair. Deciding right then and there to make her move, she then gently placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward. A nonchalant smile remained plastered on her face as she looked towards his screen curiously. "How's your space cruiser project coming along? Anything new on the design?"

It was then Gohan stopped and stiffened when he suddenly felt the woman's breasts push into the back of his head. The sensation caused a pleasant chill to run up his spine at the plush feeling of warmth and comfort that they brought. What's more, when he saw Bulma crane her head over his shoulder directly beside him, he caught the all-too noticeable whiff of her scent and the perfume she was wearing.

The smell of strawberries mixed in with her natural female aroma had the young Saiyan's insides stir with zeal, as he then resisted the urge to grab her and seek out the source of the intoxicating fragrance.

However, he resisted, and through a red face and a nervous gulp, he returned his full attention to the hologram in front of him. "I've managed to reduce the drag around the hull by about ten point eight percent since last night, but I'm still having problems with installing the new light-drive engines you proposed. You see, to accommodate an engine of that size, it needs to be fitted into the back. But the problem is that it offsets the craft's overall shape and weight, which will cause a lot of problems for it on takeoff." As Gohan showed her the issues he was facing, he did his best to ignore the fact that the blue haired beauty was inadvertently leaning closer and pushing her breasts further into his neck.

Kami, this position was nerve rattling.

Completely aware of what she was doing Bulma murmured thoughtfully, her breath hitting the side of Gohan's ear and sending another pleasurable shiver across his skin. Using her hand and fingers to flick through and zoom in on the hologram images floating in front of her like a touch screen pad, Bulma then raised a finger and pointed towards the hull's interior. "How about if you replace the conventional landing gear with the new mark five hover pads from the cargo jets? If you removed the mechanics on the underside of the craft and fitted in gravity stabilizers instead, thereby giving yourself more room without altering any of its dimensions-"

"Then that can allow the engine's wiring and tubing to be distributed evenly throughout the vessel," Gohan continued, immediately getting what the company president had in mind. Raising both hands to the projections, he then separated the schematics of the landing gear and tossed it into the trash can. He then began removing the other non-essential parts inside his space craft's design. "If we gutted the gears, the pistons, the rotors, and the additional parts for the atmospheric stabilizers, we can subtract an additional thirty two percent of weight from the overall frame." He then stopped for a moment and glanced across at Bulma. "And if we laminated conductor and insulator materials into the hull through the grafting system used for the Heavy Object program, and printed the power transmission system to the wall plating to transfer power from the core to the internal and external equipment-"

A grin formed on Bulma's face as her thought-processes lined up exactly with Gohan's, "Then you can do away with conventional wiring and remove an extra ten percent of the ship's weight." Feeling a sense of fulfillment and exhilaration that she never felt with another coworker- or even her husband- the excited scientist leaned over and removed the hologram wires from Gohan's design, leaving its hull almost completely bear. "Won't this new remodeling add to the cost it would take to construct it?"

The equally thrilled Gohan shook his head as he quickly wrote down the calculation changes in the notebook in front of him. "Not with the design that I have in mind. You can save an additional two million zeni on adamantite by splicing smaller amounts of it with aluminum. And if you minus the cost of copper, titanium alloy and graphite, and make all of the changes _here_ …" Dropping his pencil and immediately switching back to the computer, Gohan typed in the new calculations before quickly drafting up a new design on the projector. "And add them to the ship." Taking the schematic of the wiring, layering them onto the hull of the ship and linking them up with the core, all of the numbers around the vessel changed drastically. Upon which Gohan then threw his hands out in triumph. "Eureka. I present to you our first generation space cruiser."

Seeing the whole design now laid out before them, a grinning Bulma then stood up and laughed, "Wow, Gohan. That looks amazing. I say after giving it a few more tweaks here and there, and checking the math for any issues, it should be ready to be put into production for a Mark I model." She then glanced down at the young adult and grinned. "You did an outstanding job."

The teen chuckled and wheeled around in his chair to face his friend, "Well… it's not like I didn't have help. If you hadn't been here to give me the idea for that last part, I wouldn't have been able to solve the problem as easily as I did." It was then he saw Bulma slip off her lab coat, a sight that had him stop for a moment and stare in confusion.

Her white top sliding gracefully down her arms and spilling to the floor, the blue haired woman then stepped towards Gohan with intent. "Nevertheless, an accomplishment like this is deserving of some kind of a reward. You've been working incredibly hard this past month, Gohan-kun… so I think some much needed rest and relaxation to get all that stress off your shoulders is a must."

Without warning the president of Capsule Corp suddenly straddled the Saiyan's legs and sat herself down on his lap. Scooting forward, she then wrapped her arms around the bewildered Gohan's neck, who suddenly felt his heartbeat quicken and his face start to get a little hot as he stared back into the woman's hungry gaze.

"Uhh… B-Bulma… what are you doing?" Gohan stammered, hearing the bluenette giggle mischievously in response.

"What do you think?" Bulma asked back. "Getting comfortable."

"O-Okay. But… isn't this a little…" Before he could completely finish his sentence, the demi-Saiyan got one hell of a shock when the blue haired beauty leaned in and crushed her lips against his in a passionate kiss. Feeling himself get pushed back into his chair and the desk behind him, Gohan could only give a muffled yelp of surprise when he then felt Bulma's tongue push into his mouth to tangle with his. Several seconds later the woman separated from him with a gasp, leaving Gohan frozen, red-faced and his eyes wide as saucers. "I… you… did we just… huh?"

Bulma giggled at the stunned look slapped across Gohan's face, "You were always so cute, Gohan. Even now as a smoking hot adult, you haven't lost a single bit of that innocent temperament that everyone adores…" She then ran her hands down the front of his body and over his shirt, feeling his tight muscles jump underneath her touch. When she noticed the figure he had concealed underneath his top through the fabric, the bluenette moaned in approval. "And now you've got a few more additions to that… and I must say I'm quite impressed."

Quickly shaking out of his daze, Gohan reached up and grabbed Bulma's wrists, stopping her from moving and causing the woman to look up at him. "B-Bulma. You and me… getting involved like this… w-we can't," the demi-Saiyan stammered, drawing a surprised blink from his friend. "You and I have been good friends for so many years, and we've gone through so much. B-But…"

"But what?" Bulma asked, tilting her head curiously at the young adult. She wanted to hear what he had to say; exactly what was holding him back. "Is it because I'm older than you… that I'm a friend of your mum's?"

"N-No. It's not that," Gohan shook his head while looking up at her. "You're an amazing and gorgeous woman… someone who many others look up to and envy. But you're married to Vegeta-"

"Who I haven't seen or heard from in over two years," Bulma interrupted, causing Gohan to balk as she then slowly slid her hands from his grip and back up his body. "As much as I love that man and his pain-in-the-ass Saiyan pride, he hasn't been around the house or sent so much as one message to me in Kami knows how long. Hell, I don't even know whether he's alive or not. It's driving me crazy."

Hearing the woman's frustrations come out into the open had Gohan's expression relax somewhat, as he then looked up at his friend with a smile. "Give it some time… I'm sure he'll come around eventually."

Shaking her head and wrapping her arms around Gohan's neck a second time, the blue haired genius continued. "Even though he didn't make much effort to be part of the family and we never really connected through our respective interests, Vegeta was always there for me in the bedroom. Every time we were together, he made me feel like the only woman in the world to him… someone that was wanted and desired. But without him here… I haven't had anyone to look after me or satisfy my needs." She laughed a little at that. "Though I may act like his absence doesn't bother me at all, I'm still a woman… and every once in a while I need to cut loose and have some fun." Her eyes then meeting Gohan's nervous gaze, the woman searched his for a moment before smiling. "But while Vegeta's been away, you've always been there. You took care of my family, you helped around the house, you do jobs for us on a regular basis, and you gave me comfort when I needed it. Even now you're helping me to look after Trunks, making sure he has all the attention and education he needs to grow." She then ran a hand up to play with his spiky hair. "There's nothing I find more attractive than a man who's as attentive as you."

Gohan didn't know what to say. As he stared back into the bewitching blue eyes of the woman in front of him and admired her gorgeous face, he then felt compelled to swallow the nervous lump in his throat. "Bulma."

"You really are an incredible person, Gohan," Bulma whispered back as her hands moved to his chest, where she could feel his heart was racing a mile a minute. "Ever since I met you, you've accomplished more things in your life than any other person I've known. And after all the trials and hardships you've had to endure, not only have you changed, but you've also grown into a smart, strong, handsome, and above all an incredibly kind young man. Hell, you even have a bit of a devilish streak to you…" Seeing the teen recoil a little, the scientist grinned mischievously. "I mean… Videl, Erasa _and_ Zangya? My, aren't you the Saiyan playboy?"

Blushing, Gohan then averted his gaze and cleared his throat. "I… don't really mean to be."

Bulma giggled, "You already have so many girls in your life, what's one more to the count?" She then frowned when she saw his surprised eyes look back at her. "I'm not looking for love. I just want a good fuck. After being lonely and without a man for so long… sex is the only thing I can think about… day in and day out. I can't go on like this anymore." After gazing at the half-Saiyan with want, she then smiled and brought a finger down to her lips in a shushing gesture. "It's okay. Nobody else has to know about this. I just need a good rut every day or so. If you can do this for me, I promise to keep this our little secret. Deal?"

Of course Gohan had to think deeply about her proposal; about all the events that could transpire in the future and the possible consequences of his actions. Being the forward thinking, considerate man that he was, the demi-Saiyan just couldn't ignore the penalties that he could incur from venturing down this path. On the one hand he would be helping out a close family friend and doing her a service. The fact that she was also insanely hot and absolutely stunning was just a bonus. However, if he was to proceed with her request and take her as she wanted, he felt he would be stealing her away from Vegeta, someone who he respected greatly as a fellow warrior and an ally.

He was potentially inviting the Saiyan prince's wrath if this somehow got out. The man would probably even kill him out of a primal sense of possession and pride, as was his usual motivation for things. But at the same time the same beastly instincts of the race from which he shared blood with were also coursing strongly through his veins. Deep down, Gohan felt this sudden and irresistible urge to claim Bulma as his own, to mark her as his like any other primate species would. The same genetics that made up humans and solidified their relation to every other animal on the planet rang even more loudly with him, and the demi-Saiyan quickly found himself slowly slipping into this realm of primitive thought and instinct.

The fact that Bulma has proven herself a strong, capable, child-bearing woman and mother was also a strangely powerful turn-on for him, giving him even more incentive to follow up on what his baser instincts were screaming at him to do. She was practically throwing herself at his feet, and with the most tempting offer made to a man imaginable.

Eventually after staring back into Bulma's beautiful face, watching her lick her lips and feel her hips rock against his in a clear sign of longing, the now incredibly worked up Gohan swallowed before giving an affirmative nod of acceptance. "Deal."

(Lemon Start)

Smiling happily, Bulma then leaned down and locked lips with Gohan once again. Their tongues wrestling one another for dominance, the blue haired beauty then figured she would set the mood by grinding her hips against the teen's lap, at the same time the demi-Saiyan's hands began roaming over her back adventurously. When his palms moved to her hips, he gripped her tightly and aided her in her lewd gyrating, at the same time pushing his groin into hers.

Bulma moaned against Gohan's lips when she felt his erection press into her crotch and separated from him, during which time her hands ran down his front and over the firm muscles hidden beneath his polo top. "You're really getting into this, aren't you?" she asked cheekily, feeling the Saiyan's hands squeeze her pert buttocks through her skirt.

Her question drew a light chuckle from Gohan, "I can't help it when you look so damn irresistible."

"I'll take that as a compliment." With that, Bulma reached down and pulled her brown top over her head, revealing to the Saiyan the pink and black lace bra she had underneath, which looked about two Cup-sizes too small for her ample bosom. Her perfectly round breasts bouncing slightly when she tossed her shirt away, the woman then tugged at the hem of Gohan's top. "Lift your arms up. I want to see that hot Saiyan body of yours." Doing as instructed, the hybrid allowed Bulma to remove the piece of clothing from his person. Once it was gone, the woman licked her lips when she saw the teen's muscular upper body up close and personal. "Mmm… such a big stud you've become."

Wasting no time Bulma leant in and kissed Gohan on the lips again, using the make out bout to distract him as her hands roamed over his chest and torso. Disengaging moments later allowed the Saiyan to begin kissing along her jaw to then nibble at her earlobe, before moving down to chew playfully on her neck. His actions helped to draw even more moans from the worked up Bulma, who then retaliated by kissing down his thick neck, across his collar, and then all the way down his chest and torso. Successfully escaping the reach of his lips, the bluenette slid off of his lap and went down onto her knees, where she quickly reached the hem of his pants.

The woman then glanced wickedly up at the demi-Saiyan from the bulging mass standing in front of her. "Looks like someone is under a bit of stress down here." Reaching up under Gohan's flushed gaze, she quickly undid the buckle of his pants, before then pulling it and his boxers down. Bulma then recoiled in surprise when his cock suddenly sprang free, clipping her chin before standing proudly before her. The sight of it immediately caused her eyes to widen and mouth to water. "Oh Kai… I wasn't expecting yours to be…"

"S-Sorry," Gohan apologized, his face burning red at what he saw had happened.

Bulma looked back up at the hybrid with a lecherous grin. "Don't be. Honestly, looking at you… I'd say you're even bigger than my husband." That or she it was the fact she hadn't seen one in such a long time. Either way the woman was delighted.

Unable to keep her excitement from showing, the bluenette eagerly gripped the base of his shaft and began to pump it. Unable to wrap her fingers completely around Gohan's girth, Bulma had to use two hands to assist her, her palm rubbing around the head of his cock as she applied pressure and increased her tempo. Her excitement growing as she felt his member pulse in her grasp, Bulma then moved up and took the head of his cock between her lips, which she then enveloped with her mouth.

Gohan gave a low groan when she felt Bulma begin to greedily suck on his length, her tongue running along the underside of it as she slowly proceeded to bob her head up and down. Her hand moving in time with her motions, the bluenette's stroking gradually started to increase, causing the young Saiyan's head to roll back as her actions sent bolts of pleasure shooting up him. Smiling when she pulled away momentarily, she then licked up and down his shaft teasingly.

"Mmm… you're so big, Gohan." Bulma then promptly returned to her feast, her mouth engulfing his dick as the erotic sounds of her moans and sucking quickly filled the office.

Fearful of being discovered, Gohan quickly reached over and pressed a button on his desk, locking the entrance to their room and putting his computer into sleep mode. After which he then placed a hand on Bulma's head and rubbed it in encouragement. "Kami, Bulma. Ohh… th-that feels great." His remark causing the woman to glance up at him in approval, showing off the lewd sight of her lips stretched impossibly around his cock, he then pushed Bulma back down onto him and forced her to go even deeper.

Relaxing her throat, Bulma took in even more of her partner, swallowing him all the way to the hilt. After which she then pulled back to the head and dipped back down, repeating the motion over and over in long, fluid strokes. Soon she was deep throating the young Saiyan, the sensations not only drawing a series of gasps from the hybrid, but also causing the woman's eyes to roll back as her moans of delight reverberated over his cock.

"Fuck. Bulma. Yes… that's it. Suck it," Gohan gasped, continuing to hold the woman's head steady and forcing her down on her every descent. "Damn. Y-You're really amazing at this." A few minutes of feeling the woman continue sucking greedily on his shaft, the excited Saiyan then reached down with his right hand and gripped the woman's breast through her bra, squeezing the luscious mound with need.

Pulling away from the boy's cock, Bulma looked up at him and leered. "You want to see my boobs?" His expression giving her his answer, the woman then reached back and unclasped her bra, allowing it to fall free as her full, round breasts bounced into view. As Gohan eyed them with a hungry look in his eye, the bluenette took her double Ds between her hands and kneaded them teasingly. "I know you're going to like this next one." She then leaned forward and slipped the Saiyan's cock between her breasts, which she then pressed together and slowly started to move her body up and down.

Groaning when he felt Bulma titty-fucking him, her lips wrapping around and suckling the head of his dick, Gohan reached over, held the woman's head where it was, and massaged her scalp in encouragement. Over the next couple of minutes, as the Saiyan began to move his hips in time with the erotic motions of her breasts, the hybrid soon felt a pressure building, which caused him to groan loudly.

"B-Bulma… ahh… I can't… anymore…" Knowing what was coming next, Bulma doubled her efforts, removing her breasts from his twitching cock and, taking the top half into her mouth once more, began bobbing her head on his length even faster. At the same time the bluenette couldn't help but slip a hand into her skirt and start playing with herself, the excitement being all too much for her to bear. Rubbing the base of his length soon pushed Gohan to the brink, until one last moan from the woman beneath him sent the Saiyan over the edge. "I-I'm cumming!" He then gripped Bulma's head and pushed her all the way down on him.

A split second later Gohan's cock pulsed and ropes of thick cum exploded from his tip to pour down Bulma's throat. Moans of delight left the blue beauty's lips and her eyes rolled into the back of her head when the teen pumped his essence into her, his musky scent and potent taste overwhelming her senses. Not letting a single drop spill as his cock finished pulsing moments later, the woman then pulled away and, swallowing what was left in her mouth, licked her lips clean.

"Mmm… you taste so good, Gohan-kun," Bulma moaned in a sultry tone, drawing a deep shade of scarlet from the Saiyan. "Now I can see why the girls can't stay away from you." Looking back at the cock standing in front of her, the blue haired beauty then blinked in surprise when she saw his dick was still upright and throbbing, putting a lewd grin back on the woman's face. "Ready for round two?" When she saw Gohan nod, the woman stood up and began removing the rest of her clothes.

Kicking off her high heels, Bulma then unzipped her skirt and slid it down her long legs, being sure to turn around to show off her derriere to the aroused male.

The demi-Saiyan was pleasantly surprised to see her wearing a black and pink lace thong under the cloth, which accentuated the sexy, smooth globes of her delectable rump. Being sure to put on a show for Gohan, Bulma ran her hands up her legs and body, with one moving to squeeze her breast as she groaned in excitement. "Do you like what you see, big boy?" Knowing she was driving his Saiyan instincts wild as she could see him staring at her with a look of pure hunger on his face, Bulma wasted no time and fully unsheathed herself. Slipping her fingers into her underwear, she pulled them down her legs and tossed it aside, leaving her completely nude. She then placed a hand on her hip and posed before her partner. "Well… what do you think?"

Leering in an animalistic manner, Gohan suddenly stood up and wrapped his strong arms around Bulma, trapping the woman against his chest. Yelping in surprise, the bluenette then let out a soft moan when she felt Gohan give her a full kiss on the mouth, at the same time his hands began exploring her luscious body with need. Feeling his hands pawing at her ass and running up her sides to cup her breasts drew a series of pleased sounds from Bulma, who then craned her head back as Gohan leant down to chew on her neck, at the same time his right hand kneaded her breast. She then squeaked cutely when the teen pinched her nipple.

"G-Gohan-kun… you're being so rough…" Bulma moaned, though from the noises she was making she was loving every second of it. Gasping when the teen moved to kiss and bite along her collar, the bluenette then felt his lips trail down to her breasts, where he began to lick and suckle around her left nipple greedily, while his right hand pawed at her other mound. Even louder groans of enjoyment started flowing freely from Bulma's mouth when Gohan switched between her breasts, his mouth feasting on her tits without reservation or hesitation. "Ohh… y-yes… that's so good, Gohan… OOOH!"

Taking a nipple between his teeth, the demi-Saiyan pulled and released it with a pop, before then giving it a kiss. "You have such a sexy body, Bulma," Gohan whispered, noticing her face turn even redder from his comment. She had the figure and skin of a super model, with a light brown tan and a glow that made her all the more exotic. As the hybrid continued to thoroughly massage her breasts, he then dipped in and licked around her areola, before then moving in to suckle on it greedily. His actions drew an even louder moan from his partner. "I love the sounds that you're making."

"Th-That's because… ohh… I haven't had it… in so lo-Ooooh!" Bulma was effectively cut off by another bout of moans when Gohan's right hand moved down her taut belly to her pelvis, where he wasted no time in slipping his fingers into the folds of her pussy. Gasping as she felt the teen begin massaging and working his fingers in and out of her, the bluenette started to grind against his palm in time with his motions, desperate to feel more of him. The Saiyan gladly obliged and pushed his fingers into her at a faster rate. "Ahh… Kami, yes! R-Right there! Right there!"

After about a minute of revving Bulma up through foreplay, Gohan then opted to get a little more creative. Disengaging from her breasts and pussy for a moment enabled him to wrap his arms around the woman's waist and hoist her up. When her legs wrapped around him, he then turned her towards the desk and set her down on it, nearly tripping when he realized his pants were sitting about halfway down his legs. Kicking them, his underwear, and his shoes off and leaving him in the buff, he then pushed the blue haired minx onto the table and leant over her, where he quickly picked up where he left off.

Kneading and lavishing attention over her breasts for another couple of minutes, he then proceeded to kiss and lick his way down Bulma's body. Stopping to admire every curve, every dip and every bump of her enticing stomach, much to the woman's enjoyment, the half-Saiyan then lifted the woman's bottom off of the desk and propped her legs over his shoulders. As soon as he'd repositioned her and had her hanging off of him, Gohan kissed and licked along her inner thighs, causing her to shiver in anticipation before he dipped down and feasted upon her.

A shriek of delight escaped Bulma's lips when she suddenly felt Gohan devour her pussy, his tongue entering her folds while his lips nibbled around the outside. The lewd sounds of sucking quickly accompanied the bluenette's moans and cries of ecstasy. "Ahh! Yes! Kami… G-Gohan! Uh-uh! That's it! R-Right there! Right ther-AAAH!" the woman cried out, her back arching into the boy's amazing mouth when his tongue pulled out to play with her clit. Writhing uselessly under the teen as he continued to feast on her snatch, Bulma tried to bite her bottom lip to keep her voice down. _"Kami, he's incredible. H-How is he so good at this?"_ Sadly she was unable to stop the sound of her pleasured mewing from bouncing off the walls as Gohan pushed his face in deeper, causing her to let out a cry of passion. "OOOOOHHH! YES! G-Gohan… don't stop! Don't stop! Ahh, fuck!"

Gohan was soon showing Bulma that he'd learned more than just better fighting techniques and strength exercises over the last seven years, as he continued to devour the woman's nether regions for all she was worth. Her legs pressing together tightly as her body writhed and twisted under his ministrations, the bluenette allowed herself to get swept up in the sensations the demi-Saiyan was now stirring inside of her. Heck, she couldn't even remember the last time her husband had eaten her out like this before. The fact that Gohan was doing such a great job made her start having second thoughts over her choice of partner.

Of course, the young hybrid was also enjoying the thrills he was receiving from pleasing the beauty beneath him. Using her moans to give him clues, Gohan dug into the sweet spots of her pussy, alternating between her clit and tunneling deep into her cavern with his tongue. It soon got to the point where Bulma's cries had become so loud that he was worried that the people on the same floor might be able to hear them.

Not that either of them really cared at the moment.

Like all good things, Bulma eventually found herself reaching her end a few minutes later. Her core tightening with a familiar and welcome pressure, the blue haired genius began grinding her hips against Gohan's talented mouth as she felt the mother of all climaxes approaching. Sensing her end through her rapid panting, trembling body and tightening pussy, the Saiyan figured it was time to finish her off and started licking her bud with vigor.

"Uh-uh-uh! Ooh, fuck! Gohan! Uh-uh! I-I'm gonna cum! Ahh, I'm gonna cum!" A few more licks later and a final suckle from the boy's lips was all Bulma could take, her back arching upwards and her eyes widening as she gave a wail of finality. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH, FUUUUCK! YEEEEEES!" The bluenette's body was rocked by spasms and convulsions as she came on Gohan's face, the Saiyan clamping his mouth down on her and lapping up the fluids that came out. Several seconds later the woman's body dropped from its euphoric high and soon she was lying across his desk, her full chest heaving with every breath as the clouds in her vision slowly faded.

After panting for a few more minutes while Gohan set her bottom back down on his work station, the woman then opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Wow… that was… amazing. I haven't… cum that hard… in a long time." When she looked back up at her partner she saw the demi-Saiyan lean over her and, beaming at one another fondly for a moment, shared a quick, tender kiss with him. "Nice work, stud."

"Thanks." Gohan then smirked down at the mother, "You're not done yet, are you?"

The bluenette chuckled and shook her head, "Not even close." Sitting up on her elbows, Bulma then looked down to see the hybrid's cock brushing up against her entrance as his hips shifted closer to her. Feeling her excitement surging once again at the thought of being taken here in the office, the woman moved her hand down and gripped the teen's enormous manhood, which she felt pulse eagerly in her grip as she brought it down to her folds.

Quickly taking Bulma by the hips and stopping her from moving into him, Gohan held her in place and leered at her in a primal manner. "Is this what you want?" When he saw the bluenette look up at him with a start, he grinned. "Well?"

Swallowing at the look of pure animalistic lust in the teen's eyes, the excited Bulma nodded, "Yes."

This answer however was not satisfying enough for Gohan, who then shook his head in disappointment. "No. I want you to tell me exactly what you want. I'm not moving an inch until you do."

Hearing that he pretty much wanted her to beg, Bulma stubbornly glared back at the cocky hybrid with a fire that had Gohan's insides stir with want. However, after failing once again to get him to enter her by force, only feeling the head of his tool brush against her teasingly, the woman then looked down at his cock and bit her bottom lip.

"I… I want it…"

"Huh? What was that?" Gohan asked teasingly as he saw the woman squirm beneath his gaze. His grip on her hips tightened, preventing her from getting any kind of leeway or purchase.

Gritting her teeth, the incredibly turned on Bulma then looked back up at Gohan desperately. "I… I want you to fuck me with your big, hard, Saiyan cock."

At this the Z-fighter grinned, "As you wish." Then, without another word, he pushed his cock into her entrance and rammed it all the way up to the hilt.

The act of his hips slamming into hers caused Bulma's head to reel back, her spine to arch, and a scream of ecstasy and delight to echo throughout the room. "AAAAaaaaahhhHHH, FUCK! GOHAAAAAN! OOOOOOHHH!" Her body shaking violently as she gripped the edge of the cold, hard desk beneath her, the stunned wife could only twitch and gasp as her body was rocked by waves of pleasure. _"N-No way… he made me cum… just from putting it in."_ Her pussy, which was stretched tight around the boy's girth and throbbing from the aftershocks, was all the proof she needed to know she'd came. Recovering seconds later as her hands moved to grip the boy's wrists, a dazed Bulma gazed up at him. "Kami… how did you-?"

Gohan smirked, "Doing it with Erasa and Zangya for the last couple of months has really taught me a few things." He then moved forward, allowing his body to gently lay on top of Bulma's as he nibbled along her collar and up to her ear, where he then whispered. "I know all of their weak spots. I'll be able to find all of yours too… if that's what you want."

Gasping in pleasure, the incredibly turned on Bulma wrapped her arms and legs around him, before moving the teen's head around and kissing him passionately on the lips. Noticeably sloppy from being hit by such an amazing climax so soon after her first, the woman then leaned back and grinned. "Fuck me, Son Gohan. I want you to fuck me with everything you have… right now."

Smiling back at her, Gohan secured the grip he had on her hips again and, after withdrawing his cock to the tip, drove it right back into her. In a matter of moments the boy was thrusting in and out of the woman at a rigorous pace, the sound of his hips slapping against her pelvis echoing throughout the room while Bulma wrapped her arms around him and cried out in delight. "Ah-ah-Aah! Yes! Th-That's it! Ahh! Fuck! Give it to me!"

A chorus of cries and the carnal sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the office as Gohan fucked Bulma across his desk, the table thumping and rattling loudly with every thrust of his hips. As his tempo increased and the woman started grinding her hips to meet his, the demi-Saiyan took full control of the momentum. Unwrapping the bluenette's legs from around his waist, he quickly hefted them onto his shoulders, upon which he took her hands and placed them at her sides. With the woman pushed into a new position and unable to move, he then proceeded to plunge into her pussy at a greater speed, causing Bulma to wail out in pleasure.

"Ah-ah! Gohan! Ooh, fuck! So good! Ohh! You're so fucking good! Harder! Do me harder!" Bulma shouted out between gasps and grunts as she felt the teen grind his hips into her on his descent, before pulling out and continuing his actions. The force of his thrusts caused her body to shift and her breasts to jiggle wildly with every in and out motion of his body. Completely overtaken by the waves of pleasure, Bulma's moans suddenly became higher in pitch as each jolting plunge from the Saiyan brought her closer and closer to another climax. "Ahhh… oh kami… more! Give me more!" The pleasure-drunk bluenette then reached up to seize and fondle her breasts, roughly massaging the flesh and rolling the nipples between her thumb and forefinger. "Oooh, fuck!"

"S-So tight," Gohan growled, his hips snapping in deep, powerful strokes as he practically plowed Bulma into his work area. It felt so good to be inside her; so hot and tight. He could feel the blue haired mother's inner walls rippling around his shaft every time he entered her, as it shaped and molded to his size. It was almost like she was sucking him in every time he drew out. "Uh! Do you like that, Bulma? Ahh! Do you… like how I'm… fucking you?!"

"Ooohhh-yes! Gohan! It feels so good! Oooh! Keep doing it! Ahh! Ah! Don't stop!" Bulma begged, suddenly feeling the demi-Saiyan wrest her hands away from her breasts and lock her wrists at her sides. Seeing him lean over even more to begin plunging into her from above, the woman then cried out in delight when she felt Gohan's lips seize and suckle her breasts. "Aaahh! Fuck! Yes! Aah!"

Releasing her nipple, Gohan grinned up at his lover. "How's this, Bulma?"

"Y-Yes! Fuck! I love it!"

"Do you… ah… want it harder?"

"Ohh! Yes! Ah-ah-keep… pounding! Harder! Ahh!" Bulma panted out, unable to stop herself from losing it as she felt a wonderful pressure building up inside her once again. "Make me cum! Please make me cum!"

"Alright… uh-uh… I'll make you, ahh… cum," Gohan replied, moving back to her breasts as he then increased his pace.

Bulma was in heaven. Here she was, lying across a desk and being fucked by a man for the first time in years. After so long of not being able to feel or make love to her husband, the sensation of feeling Gohan's long, thick manhood piercing her was almost indescribable. He was filling her up completely, so much so that she could feel every minimal movement of his cock against her plush inner walls. At this point what they were doing went beyond just regular sex. He was satisfying her every want and desire; dominating her but also considering her every whim and need.

With the way he was taking her, claiming her like a Saiyan would, it made her wonder how she was ever going to go back to Vegeta.

"OOOHH! GOHAN! Kami! S-So good! I can't… take it anymore! I… I'm gonna die! OOOHHH!" The prince's name quickly became banished from Bulma's mind as she felt a powerful orgasm approaching, her insides tightening around Gohan's shaft and pulling him in even deeper. She was so close; so close that she could feel the thick molten pleasure building at her dam and about to burst. With the air becoming choked with the musky scent of sex and the sound of their carnal activity echoing off of the walls. Soon it became too much for Bulma to bear as her body stiffened and a scream of ecstasy filled the office. "OOooohhHHH, FUCK! GOHAAAAAN! I'M CUMMIIIIIING!" Her inner walls convulsed around Gohan's member as she came, dousing his crotch as he helped her to ride out her orgasm.

After several seconds of quivering, Bulma's euphoric high soon petered out, the white haze from her vision slowly dispelling and the aftershocks of her climax settling. As she then took a moment to catch her breath, Gohan, relinquishing his hold on her wrists, then moved in to seize and knead her full breasts, before continuing to thrust. His reassertion towards their activity quickly drew a new chorus of pleasured moans from the woman as his hips bucked in and out of her at a furious pace.

"F-Faster… faster…" Bulma whispered breathlessly, dazed and overwhelmed by the boy's efforts.

About a few more minutes in Gohan soon felt his own end approaching and gasped; his tempo quickening and the strength of his thrusts increasing three times over. It wasn't long till the Saiyan found himself on the ragged edge once again and leaning against the desk, sweat dripping down his face and back. "F-Fuck… Bulma… I… I can't hold on anymore."

"Inside!" the bluenette gasped, "Pour your hot cum inside of me! Give me everything!" Unable to deny the woman her request, Gohan then began moving even harder, his hips slapping against hers at a furious speed. About a minute later the young Saiyan couldn't hold himself back any longer and, with one last deep thrust, he exploded inside of her.

Bulma felt her eyes roll into the back of her head when the teen's cock blasted his load deep inside her channel, his cum sloshing about her trembling walls and quickly overflowing.

Several seconds later, all the bluenette could see was stars as her vision went white…

OOO

It felt like hours but only several minutes later when Bulma returned to earth, having lost herself in a sea of euphoria and bliss. The blue haired beauty woke with a gasp and a groan to find herself bent over Gohan's desk, facing towards the window and the city sitting beyond the garden view. Looking out the clear pane, the woman blinked in confusion as feeling and consciousness slowly returned to her.

"G-Goha-" Was all Bulma managed to get out before she suddenly felt the demi-Saiyan thrust into her from behind. Her back bent off the desk as her upper-body was pushed onto her hands, at the same time a squeal of delight left her lips when Gohan practically bottomed-out in her pussy. "OOOOOOHHHHH, SWEET KAMI!"

Apparently while she'd blacked out Gohan had taken the liberty of changing their positions. Moving away from behind his desk to the front, he'd laid her upper body across the surface of his workstation and placed her feet on the ground. With her ass sticking out and presented completely to him, he then used the chance to start fucking her doggy style.

Needless to say, it was both one hell of a shock and a delight for Bulma when she finally came around.

Grinning at seeing his partner was finally awake, Gohan continued ramming his hips into Bulma's in an erotically primal collision of flesh; his hands firmly gripping her hips as he poured his pent-up lust for the woman into her. During which time the luscious bluenette rocked and ground her tanned, succulent bottom against his pelvis in a wanton frenzy. "Fuck. You're so tight, Bulma."

"Oh, Kami… yes… yes! Fuck me! Fuck meeee!" Bulma cried out, the pleasure from his actions overwhelming her senses as she felt the Saiyan's hips snapping into hers at an animalistic pace. Not wanting to lose her balance, the woman quickly adjusted her stance, spreading her legs and allowing her partner even further access to her.

Gohan was being so rough with her now that every plunge of his cock into her tight pussy would push her against the smooth desk, dragging her stiff nipples over its cold, fiber-glass surface. But she didn't care, nor did she have the energy to complain. Right now the demi-Saiyan was giving her the violent pounding that she needed and the greatest fuck ever… and she was loving every second of it. "It feels so good! Ah-ah-ooh! Yes! Take me! Fuck me deeper… deeper!"

The pair continued on like this for the next several minutes, with Bulma doing her best to keep pace with the man drilling her from behind by rocking her hips back in time with his thrusts. Soon it reached the point where the pressure was too much for the woman to handle and, after gyrating her hips against his, her arms eventually gave way under the stress. Now, with her body lying flat against the desk, clawing at its surface while Gohan plowed into her from behind, she was completely at his mercy.

Blood boiling with sexual energy, Gohan knew that he was reaching his own limit. Heavy drops of perspiration rolling down his face and body, he savored the feeling of fucking the blue haired beauty from behind. His eyes reflecting the pure lust of a Saiyan, he admired the way her tight, hot body moved in time with his own, with every slap of his pelvis causing the full cheeks of her delicious rump to ripple. As Bulma's musky, intoxicating aroma filled his nostrils, the boy then leant forward, pressing his front into the hot mother's back while his hands reached around to grip her large tits, which he squeezed and kneaded in time with his motions.

Kissing her shoulder, Gohan then leant forward and nibbled on her ear. "This next one is going to knock you out, Bulma."

Though seemingly out of it, the gutsy bluenette grinned back at the Saiyan pounding her pussy from behind. "I-I'd like to… see you try."

Feeling his release building prompted Bulma to clench tighter, determined that he was going to come before she had another orgasm. It soon became a battle of wills and stamina between the two, as the experienced mother and the determined young warrior attempted to hold out for as long as they could. Both moaning and gasping loudly, Bulma then used that opportunity to turn her head, wrap a hand around Gohan's, and give him a hot, passionate kiss on the lips. Biting his lip when he pulled away, she then heard the teen give a feral growl, before he suddenly upped his tempo.

Bulma was soon back on her hands as she felt Gohan pile-driving her into the work station in a clear desire to finish her off.

"G-Gohan! Ah! Ah! Oh, fuck! Fuck! I-I'm going to cum! Ohh… I'm going to cum!" the blue haired beauty cried out as her nails dug into the desk.

"M-Me too, Bulma," Gohan gasped, his hands continuing to knead her breasts as he felt his control slipping.

"Oh, Kami! Fill me!" the bluenette shouted, unable to hold back the tide anymore as her head reared back and her voice echoed throughout the room. "Harder! Yes, yes, YES, YEEEEEEESS! OOOOOOOOOHHHH, FUUUUCK!" The woman cried out in ecstasy, at the same time Gohan gave a howl of his own and came, his cock swelling and exploding inside of her in a tidal wave of cum.

Bulma's body shook with rapturous pleasure as she felt her orgasm roll over her and Gohan's seed fill her insides to the brim. She was amazed at how much there was as it soon came dribbling out and down her legs. After he was done firing into her and her own climax subsided, the pair collapsed onto the desk, panting heavily with sweat dripping down both their bodies.

For a couple of minutes the pair lay there, panting and moaning as they allowed the post-coital bliss to wash over them. Eventually Bulma looked up to check the time on the nearby clock. Seeing that it was just about lunch, the woman then checked on Gohan to see what his condition was. A few tight squeezes of her inner walls told her that he was still rock hard and ready for more, which put a sly grin on her face.

"Bedroom. Now," she demanded.

A grin then formed across Gohan's face, "As you wish." Turning her around, he then felt Bulma leap at him and wrap her legs around his waist, at the same time impaling herself on him to the base. The pair giving a loud moan of delight, the teen then vanished in a teleport, taking them right up to the bluenette's chambers to continue their romp…

XXX

(Two months later)

A lot of things happened in the weeks to follow that fateful day. Gohan's space cruiser project was soon put into production at the Capsule Corp shipyards under Doctor Briefs and his staff, the company's stock and profit margins were on the rise, the world martial arts tournament was fast approaching, and the Gold Fighter movie was released to critical acclaim and positive reviews all around the world. Needless to say it'd been a very exciting period for everyone and, with not a single alien invader or world-ending disaster to be seen, it was looking to be a very promising time from here on out.

This wasn't even counting the fact that Gohan and Bulma had continued to pursue their relationship as per the terms of their agreement. The best part about this was that with their over-lapping timetables and general busyness, not a single person in their family or group suspected a thing.

"OH, YEEES! GOHAN! THAT'S IT! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! AHH! AH!" Bulma cried out across her room, her shapely legs hugging the demi-Saiyan's masculine body tightly to her as his powerful hips rocked in and out of her in primal passion. A wild, hot fire filled the bluenette's loins as she met each of Gohan's thrusts with her own as they pushed towards their final release, her tight confines greedily accepting every inch of him while shivers of pleasure rippled up both their bodies.

His black eyes reflected nothing but ravenous desire as Gohan took in the sight of Bulma's delicious tanned skin and ample, bouncing cleavage. There were no words he could muster to describe how beautiful and erotic the sight was as the woman bounced on top of him, his hands gripping her pert, round buttocks and assisting in her motions. Whether or not their foray for this night had started out slow and gentle it didn't matter. All the demi-Saiyan knew was that he hungered for the woman's body, to feel her squirming under him as he pleasured her and pushed her to the heights of euphoria.

He wanted to make sure she was fulfilled in every way and he was determined not to stop until she was.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH! FUCK! GOHAN! I'M CUMMING! I-I'M CUMMIIIIING!" the bluenette suddenly cried, her voluptuous hourglass figure bouncing up and down at a vigorous pace as she then leant forward onto her lover's muscular abs. After several more bounces Bulma finally hit her peak, a wail of pleasure reverberating throughout the room as she came, "OOOOOOHH, FUCK YEEEEEEEEEES!" To stop her from falling off, Gohan held onto her succulent arse and helped her to ride out her orgasm, the shockwaves hitting her several times before she collapsed forward onto his broad chest.

Totally overwhelmed by the sensation the woman clamping down on him, Gohan then rolled them over so that he was on top and, feeling her wrap her strong legs around him, continued to power into her at a fierce tempo. With his own release approaching, he was determined to reach it as well, and continued to snap his hips into the woman as she held his broad shoulders for dear life.

"Bulma…" Gohan gasped, almost losing himself as the blue haired woman's inner walls tightened around him invitingly, begging for his release. "Kami, Bulma!" He then trailed off, his state of awareness waning as the pressure in his core built.

"Oh Kami, yes… YES… YES!" the bluenette cried out, utterly consumed by raw passion and the feel of Gohan's magnificent phallus impaling her over and over. "Give it to me, Son Gohan! Fuck me! Make me cum! Please! I want you to make me cum!" Her cries and shouts of lewd passion helped push Gohan further to the edge, as he quickly increased his rhythm to a faster tempo.

Gohan grinned in a very Saiyan-like manner at Bulma's begging, his hands pawing at her ass while her breasts bounced deliciously beneath him. "Alright! Ah-ah… I'll make you cum… uh… as many times… as you want!" He ravaged her and took her like an animal, not caring that they were banging the bed's backboard against the wall and cracking the plaster's surface. Her scent, her taste, the feel of her… all of these sensations drove him wild, to the point he couldn't take it anymore.

Like water in a dam, the pressure in his loins continued to build as their sweat-drenched bodies kept up their fierce, symphonic dance of lust. He could tell Bulma was on the verge too, as by this point she was screaming out his name and begging him to finish inside of her, and Kami did he love it. It was only when the woman threw her head back and her inner muscles squeezed him into submission did he finally cum.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH! FUCK! GOHAAAAN! AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Bulma screamed as her orgasm hit her full force; her eyes going momentarily blank when Gohan managed one final, solid thrust and emptied himself inside of her. The Saiyan cried out with her as her back arched into his body, exposing every wonderful aspect of her magnificent cleavage and figure to him as he poured all of his passion into her womb in long, thick ropes.

Rocked by shivers of pleasure, Bulma collapsed onto her bed while Gohan pulled out. Stroking himself a few times, he then gave a loud groan and let forth one last spurt of cum, which splattered across her gorgeous body.

Exhausted and gasping, Bulma relaxed into the pool of post-orgasmic bliss as tiny shocks coursed over her nerve-endings. Using her hand to wipe up the mess on her body, she then licked it up and gave a sigh of delight, upon which she then felt Gohan collapse beside her and wrap his arms around her trembling body. Turning into him, the blue haired beauty met his gaze and shared a loving kiss with him.

When she pulled away, Bulma stared into the young warrior's handsome visage fondly. "I think I'm starting to fall in love with you, Gohan-kun."

Gohan chuckled back in response, "You wouldn't be the first one to say that to me."

The woman giggled at her cheesy statement, "I know. But considering how often we do this, you wouldn't mind making our current relationship official, would you?"

Considering her words for a moment, the teen then shrugged, "Let's think on it a little… see what we say about it tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, stud," Bulma replied, before then shifting over and nuzzling into the boy's chest as he got comfortable.

For the next couple of minutes the woman couldn't help but think about what she had planned with Gohan for the rest of the weekend. Since he was scheduled to be here for a conference regarding one of their company's latest assignments, she knew that this was going to be a long and incredibly fun haul. Already their previous hours has been spent locked inside of the building, as none of the rooms had been spared from their endless cycles of coupling, eating, copulating, washing up, petting, and more coupling, and then sleep.

Right now, after all their string of naughty games and activities, it was easy to see why Bulma had fallen head over heels for the demi-Saiyan's charms. Not for the first time after having sex with Gohan did the blue haired woman also wonder what it would be like to become the mother of his child. The other girls in his group had openly shared the idea amongst each other about having kids with the hybrid, and from the way they went on it actually had Bulma consider the thought of taking the teen away on an extended vacation and not coming back until she was heavy with his child.

The prospects certainly had merit, and honestly, with the way he looked after Trunks and her family, she definitely wouldn't mind it.

" _Perhaps that's an idea best kept for tomorrow morning,"_ Bulma thought happily, making a note to start forming plans to spirit Gohan away for the next couple of weeks as she then closed her eyes and drifted off safely in her lover's arms.

 _ **END**_


End file.
